


If

by stardust_made



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment is a string of choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

If I hadn’t gone against my parents’ wishes and studied Medicine instead—  
If I hadn’t gone against my parents’ wishes and developed my "little hobby" instead—

If I hadn’t failed at keeping a job for longer than a year—  
If I hadn’t failed at even trying to look for a job—

If I hadn’t signed up with the Army—  
If I hadn’t unofficially signed up with the Police—

If I hadn’t rushed into the bullets because McGrath was bleeding—  
If I hadn’t bled all over Mr McGrath’s new carpet in my old flat—

If I hadn’t been on such terms with my sister to make me avoid asking for her help—  
If I hadn’t been on such terms with my brother to make me dismiss his offer for help—

If I hadn’t been so desperately lonely…and bored—  
If I hadn’t been so desperately bored…and lonely—

If I hadn't walked through that park and met Mike Stamford—  
If I hadn't suddenly decided to mention to Mike Stamford—

If I hadn't gone back the first night, after that text message—  
If I hadn't called him back the first night with that text message—

If I hadn't stayed—  
Oh, if he hadn't stayed—

I wouldn’t be standing here in the rain with Sherlock, indescribably happy just to be alive.  
I wouldn’t be alive and indescribably happy just to be standing here in the rain with John.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Original entry at my Livejournal at http://stardust-made.livejournal.com/7470.html


End file.
